


Owning Her Fears

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [515]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: If they do take her life before the blood loss does, she hopes they'll be merciful and make it quick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 November 2016  
> Word Count: 113  
> Prompt: tremble  
> Summary: If they do take her life before the blood loss does, she hopes they'll be merciful and make it quick.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x09 "The Devil You Know." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was kind of creepy to write, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to look at Veronica's thoughts on the animal noises in the background when she was dying.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She can hear them howling in the distance. They're coming closer, but she has nowhere to hide. Even if she _could_ hide, she's in far too much pain to be move with any kind of speed or accuracy toward a hiding place. They will surround her soon enough, possibly even use her as a proxy for the woman they wish to destroy for harming the Beast. If they do take her life before the blood loss does, she hopes they'll be merciful and make it quick. That won't stop her fears, but it'll ease them to an extent. If they grant her this one wish, she will go as she's clearly meant to.


End file.
